Games and Promises
by Sentinel Prime
Summary: Just a little bit of baby Shagrat/Isthey fluff. I think it's kinda cute. Takes place after "Mama!"


**This was a request from sassyfriend, who, after reading "Mama!" asked if I could do more baby Shagrat. This just a bit of cute Shagrat/Isthey fluff. Enjoy!**

****

****Shagrat ran into the bushes, hoping his pursuer hadn't seen where he went. He was getting better. Each time, it took the other longer to find him. Shagrat hunkered down in the brush and sat as still and silent as possible, hardly even daring to breathe.

Suddenly, he was tackled from behind and knocked onto his back. Long fingers dove in and started tickling him under his arms. Shagrat rolled on the ground, squealing and laughing in delight as Isthey continued.

"Heeheeheehee, stop, Isthey, heeheeheehee, that tickles!" Shagrat cried, his little arms and legs flailing around. After another minute or so, Isthey stopped and let Shagrat sit up.

"It took longer this time, but I still found you!" Isthey said with a smile."

"Now it's your turn!" Shagrat cried. He immediately turned his back to Isthey and covered his eyes. Isthey grinned and sprinted away before Shagrat turned around.

Isthey was good, but Shagrat was getting to know his brother's habits when it came to his favorite game. He ran to check all of Isthey's favorite places; the willow glade by the little river, the abandoned wolf den, the big rock in the meadow, even Tinana's hut. But Isthey wasn't in any of his usual places, and Shagrat soon began to worry that he'd never find his brother. He ran back to the willow glad and started looking up into all the trees, hoping maybe to find Isthey's tail hanging down and give it a good yank.

Isthey sat inside the hollowed out trunk of an old willow, the entrance to the tree hidden by large ferns that grew in front of it, shielding it from view. Isthey watched as Shagrat went by him several times, his expression growing more worried each time. Finally, he decided he'd hidden too well for Sahgrat to find on his own. He reached forward and rattled the big ferns.

Arustling off to his left caught Shagrat's attention. He wanted go and se what it was, but he also wanted to find Isthey. If it was some sort of animal, Isthey could tell him interesting facts and stories about it. His childish curiosity got the better of him, and he ran to investigate

He heard the sound again and realized it was coming from a group of large ferns in front of a large, old willow. Cautiously, so as not to scare the animal, he crept forward and slowly pushed the ferns aside so he could see past them.

there was Isthey, looking rather asleep. Shagrat snuck closer and closer until he was through the ferns. Then he turned and leapt at Isthey, meaning to throw his arms around Isthey's neck. But instead, Shagrat's full weight landed on Isthey's stomach.

"Oof. Oh, you found me, Shagrat! Good job!" Shagrat sat back, beaming with pride. Isthey didn't tell Shagrat how _he _had been the thing that rustled the knew his two-year-old brother didn't have much to be proud of or happy about since their mother had died. That was why Isthey enjoyed playing simple children's games with Shagrat. When they played, Isthey could pretend Shagrat was the same innocent little baby he was before he saw his mother and newborn baby sister die before his eyes. Isthey hugged Shagrat and held him close.

"I love you, little Shagrat." he said softly.

"And you always will." Shagrat finished with a little smile. Thn he yawned and laid his head against Isthey's shoulder, already drifting into sleep. Isthey smiled to himself and stood up, holding his baby brother in his arms. He turned and kissed the top of Shagrat's head as one of his hands tenderly stroked the baby's long, shiny black hair. Isthey carried Shagrat back to Tinana's hut and into the room they had been given at the back. He gently laid Shagrat down on the low cot he slept on and tucked a rolled up blanket under Shagrat's head. As he did, he noticed the little body shaking slightly. He spread a thick soft blanket over Shagrat's sleeping form. Isthey noticed a smaller piece of blue fabric on the floor, and picked it up, sighing softly. Gently as he could, he lifted one of Shagrat's arms and tucked the fabric under it. He then closed Shagrat's tiny hands around the old baby blanket. As if he noticed it now, Shagrat pulled his little blanket closer, to where his cheek rested on it. Isthey tucked the big blanket in around Shagrat's neck and shoulders and gave him a small kiss and pat on his forehead.

"Good night, little Shagrat." Isthey said. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "I won't ever let anything happen to you, sweetie. Never ever ever." He remembered the anger he'd felt when he'd seen the Man's knife buried in Shagrat's arm, and how Shagrat had screamed and cried in pain when he took out the knife and bandaged the wound. He had wanted to hurt the Man for hurting his baby brother and making him cry.

"Your big brother's not gonna let no one hurt you ever again, Shagrat." He bent over and hugged his little brother tight.

"Not ever"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**R&R please. Hope you like it, sassyfriend.**


End file.
